


Kiss and Make Up

by kueroyalt



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie breaking into John's home mentioned, Constagreen, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gary Green needs a Hug, John Constantine Needs A Hug, M/M, Mentions of season 5, Resolved Argument, They need to use their words, kiss and make up, mentions of season 4, only slight hurt, spats, tiffs, why does charlie always find a way in my fics latley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Sometimes Gary needs space from the Legends and John, he knows how to create some distance from them. Unfourtanley Gary forgot that in this time and place that John missed this mission, so of course John finds him.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a slight break from Specific mentions of Vandal Savage being a parent, though I guess if I added the part about "both of us had crappy dads with little time with our mothers." part then it would be hinting at Vandal savage being Gary's dad but I had to go so the fic reached an even a hundred, Just imagine that part in it then or not. Totally your call.  
> I'm on fire today in posting Constagreen fics, I wrote both them today and published them.  
> Disclaimer  
> I own nothing Of DC's Legends of Tomorrow all rights belong to the CW and DC comics

When running from the Legends and John Constantine, Gary Green had two rules. Hide where they have been before in the exact time and place and remember to cast a cloaking spell. Luckily, the time period and place that he was currently hiding in, he had some era appropriate clothes in his closet from his days in the time bureau despite never traveling to this year and in this season. The summer of 1951, Tokyo Bay. Specifically, the day that the Legends were dealing with imagination gone wild with Brigid's diary. Last time he was hiding from both the Legends and John, Gary had retreated to 1927 Paris safely out of the minotaur’s attacks. He should be safe drinking at a bar near the film studio.

“Two cups of your finest sake.” Came a voice from behind. Gary did a grand spit take as he chocked on the remaining alcohol that went down the wrong side of his throat. A hand slapped him on the back as Gary coughed trying to clear his airways. “Alright there, Love?”

“Jo-John?!?” spluttered Gary when his airways had cleared.

“What’s the matter with you, then?” smirked John eyeing Gary up and down. Something must have tipped John off because his aloof attitude turned sour. “You trying to lose me then?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hissed Gary throwing some money on the counter. “Or to you right now otherwise…”

“Oi, are you still mad at are little tiff then?” Asked John incredulously.

“Yeah John, with both you and the Legends, its why I came here and when. Because you guys have been here today.” Argued back Gary going to the shoji with a bow to the bartender. John made to go after Gary when a hand grabbed his elbow with John noticing the sake he ordered.

“Bollocks.” He cursed under his breath downing the two cups and slamming money down on the counter taking off after the glass wearing man. Once exiting the bar he spun quickly around trying to locate Gary. He found him a good distance away and John ran off half heartedly apologizing when he bumped into someone. John Constantine was too focused on closing the distance between him and Gary. When he finally caught up he grabbed Gary’s shoulder making him turn to face the British warlock.

“What?” snapped Gary as they were in a deserted side street, no one coming up and down.

“You don’t get to walk away from me like that.” snapped John back.

“At least I’m not risking time folding in on itself.”

“For your information I wasn’t with this lot when they came to Tokyo, so I’m not risking anything. What gives you the bleeding authority to talk to me like that?”

“Oh, I’m sorry do you not like it when this tone is used on you?”

“Oh, sarcasm the lowest form of defense and wit. Didn’t know you had it in you, mate.”

“I learn from the best.”

“Is it really that important that you go ballistic on me for our little spat? So much so that you go running off to go get yourself sloshed.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Oh, bugger off.”

“You’re the one who came after me.”

“Because I’m not going to risk you disappearing on me you bloody wanker.” Silence fell between the pair at John’s last statement.

“You know I would come back, I just need time.” Sighed Gary.

“You fled to a time when the Legends are off risking their necks, did you think about what would happen when the Legends weren’t around their target. The bloody octopus might have come across you on the way to the studio, then what would have happened?” pointed John looking away from Gary to the ground under his feet. “Do you know what that would do to me, if past me discovered you were dead? Or if present me found you when the past me could have ended it sooner?”

“John….” Sighed Gary placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“I would be a gonner, do you understand? A bleeding beastly wanker getting sloshed every night trying to escape the hate I feel. Do you think I’d wouldn’t return back to grabbing a smoke every five minutes?”

“I know how to take care of myself, you didn’t even know that I do this before now. So why don’t you tell me the real reason?” nudged Gary.

“Oh piss off.” Retorted John unconvincingly as he was slumping his head on Gary’s shoulder. Gary wrapped an arm around John, bringing him closer to be tucked against the taller man’s body.

“Never, your stuck with me forever. I made a wish to be your apprentice, remember?” whispered Gary. “Now how about we return home to that big old empty manor. You don’t want Charlie throwing another party there pretending to be you?”

“Fine, you win Gary. But don’t think I’ll forget this little escape ploy of yours.” Warned John.

“Trust me it won’t happen again. I promise.” Answered Gary. “Now come on lets get out of Tokyo, I’ll open a portal back.”

“Kay.” Sighed John snuggling closer.

“By the way how did you get here?” asked Gary has he opened the gateway that led to the front door of the manor. Glad that there were alone currently.

“I’ll tell you later after we resolve our little spat.” John said as the couple step through the doorway portal closing behind them. John stepped away from Gary to enter the house.

“It wasn’t little, at least not to me.” replied Gary. “It made me feel like we were back against Neron when everyone just thought of me as a joke or used me.”

“You know I was trying to keep you safe then, right? I never thought less of you.” Retorted John. Gary could feel his anger slipping away as he looked at the British warlock in front of him. John believed he wasn’t worth anything good in his life and Gary feared that sometimes that was still true.

“I know that now, I’m with you right now. Do you think that if my greatest desire wasn’t to be with you then Nora would still be my fairy godmother after wishing to be your apprentice?” challenged Gary. “Or did you forget my reaction to you dying from sped up lung cancer.”

“No, I didn’t forget anything from that bloody fiasco. I need to take my own advice and Carpe my diem.” Decided John earning a curious look from Gary. John stepped up and doing something he wanted to do everyday since that night they had together, John Constantine kissed Gary Green. At first Gary froze then he returned the kiss while one arm slipped behind John’s neck fisting the hair at the base of the neck while the other hand looped around John’s waist drawing him closer. John for his part wrapped his arms around Gary’s neck trying to make any distance disappear as mouths collided openly and tongues battled against on another trying to explore the other’s mouth. John groaned wondering how he had made it almost an entire year and a half without kissing this former time agent. Gary was bloody brilliant at this despite being inexperienced.

When the need for air became overwhelming, they broke their lips apart before diving back in. Both feeling a little hot under the collar.

“John.” Growled Gary.

“My room, now!” returned John as the couple made their way upstairs never halting in their mouths devouring the other, clothes were left behind leading a trail to the British warlock’s room. 

…………………………….

Gary’s eyes blinked open as he began to wake. He looked down to find the great John Constantine still sleeping, their legs entwined as Gary’s chest and shoulder were used as a pillow by the shorter man. Gary carefully lifted John’s head placing it on a pillow. The other man just grumbled but didn’t wake up. Next Gary untangled their limbs successfully as John still slept. The room was slightly blurry as Gary’s glasses had been tossed at some point. He found them not far off and he made his way over picking them up and placing them on. He could see everything clearly now including how Beautiful John was as he laid sleeping on the bed. His hair was sticking up more than usual while he was sporting marks along his neck and shoulder. He looked so much younger, innocent, unburdened. Gary hoped he could wake up like this every morning to the sight of John. He went to slip out of the room, to go to his own quarters and dress.

“Noooooooooo.” Came a whine from the bed. “Don’t go.” as an arm grabbed onto Gary trying to drag him back to the bed. Gary relented and moved back onto the bed laying down as John sleepily cuddled into him.

“It’s okay John,” Gary soothed watching the warlocks eyebrow relax as a gentle sigh left his lips. “It’s okay, I’m not leaving you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your thoughts whether good and bad, and don't forget to leave Kudos.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
